A good man has a lot of rules
by Charlie Rho Sigma
Summary: Serie de Drabbles acerca de las reglas del Doctor y el motivo por el que fueron creadas.
1. Amy takes cookies

Serie de pequeños Drabbles acerca de las reglas de un buen Doctor. Cada una adecuada a sus acompañantes de turno. Si los ingleses pueden hacer estas cosas. ¿porqué yo no?

* * *

Regla Número 342: No quitarle las gominolas al Doctor. Éste se enfada mucho y el ladrón corre el riesgo de acabar en el vórtice temporal mismo.

River: Eres como un niño grande, Doctor.

Doctor: ¡No, no lo soy! -apunta con el dedo hacia ella, indignado- ¡Y si a ti tu madre te quitase las galletas tampoco te gustaría!

River:...

Doctor:...

River:...

Doctor:...pregunta a tu madre.


	2. JackXTenth Doctor

Regla Número 56: No besar al Doctor. De ninguna manera. El Doctor te besará a ti si quiere.

-regla rota por River Song, Amelia Pond, Jack Harkness, Cassandra, Donna Noble... y al parecer tanta gente que las listas de la TARDIS se ven abarrotadas-

Doctor: ¡Realmente no es el momento para esto, Jack, realmente no lo es! -retrocede hasta cohcar con la consola, nervioso. Jack persigue al Doctor con los brazos extendidos hacia él, sonriente.

Jack: Vamos, sé que quieres... nadie se resiste a mí por demasiado tiempo...

Doctor: -pone las manos en defensa automática frente a su cara- ¡Soy la Tormenta que viene, el Destructor de Mundos, el... ¡HHHMMHMHMMM! -sonido de Jack besando al Doctor-

Jack: No fue tan malo. ¿No?

Doctor: Realmente no. -cara de asquito- Ahora en serio, ¿tenías que hacer eso sólo porque tuviese un poco de ketchup en la comisura de la boca?

Jack:... Sí. Claro que sí.

Doctor:... -entrecierra los ojos, suspicaz-

Jack: ¿Es que ves servilletas por algún lado?


	3. Fool Rory

Regla Número 5741: No molestar al Doctor mientras trabaja. Ocurren cosas malas.

-en la TARDIS-

Rory: Doctor.

Rory: Doctor.

Rory: Doctor... ¡Doctor!

-chispas vuelan y se oye un grito de debajo del panel de mandos. El Doctor sube con el pelo chamuscado y la cara ennegrecida de hollín-  
Doctor: ¡¿Qué?!

Rory: ¿Sabes dónde está Amy?

-la TARDIS da un bandazo y se precipitan a un lado de la consola de golpe. El Doctor intenta pilotar como puede-

Doctor: ¡¿ACABAMOS DE COLISIONAR CONTRA UNA ESTRELLA NEGRA ALLEGRONE Y TÚ QUIERES SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MUJER?! ¡¿De veras?!  
Rory: ¡Seep! -se agarra como puede a los controles. El Doctor le mira con los ojos entrecerrados entre chispazos de la nave y sacudidas. Rory le devuelve la mirada. Se miran durante minutos-

... Media hora después ...

Amy: ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido el idiota de mi marido?

Doctor: Fue al baño.

Amy: ¿Durante media hora?

-se oye un grito lejano, proveniente de las entrañas de la nave. Amy gira la cabeza, preocupada, el Doctor lo ignora-

Doctor: Sip. Al baño.


	4. I am brilliant

Regla número quince. No se deja a la gente atrás, nadie se queda atrás. 

Regla creada por los acompañantes del Doctor. 

* * *

Me gusta esta regla. Dejarme en el siglo LVII en ese satélite abandonado y lleno de muertos no fue la mejor de las ideas.

_Jack_

* * *

No te quejes tanto. Te di la inmortalidad. Soy brillante.

_Tenth Doctor_

* * *

Doctor, Sarah Jane me dijo que llevas dejando a los acompañantes atrás desde tiempos inmemoriables. Que has tenido millones de personas a tu lado. ¡Creí que era especial!

No eres tan brillante.

_Rose_

* * *

... algún día te abandonaré en alguna playa solitaria con la única compañía de tu madre y te preguntarás porqué.

_Tenth Doctor_


	5. Run, Donna

Regla número 34: Corre. Corre por tu vida. Corre mucho.

* * *

No entiendo esa manía de andar corriendo por ahí como posesos. Podríamos escapar de los alienígenas andando. Queda mucho más moderno y te cansas menos.

_Donna_

* * *

Pero... ayuda a bajar calorías, Donna. Y bajar calorías y adelgazar es bueno.

Es necesario bajar de peso.

_Tenth Doctor_

* * *

NO necesitas adelgazar, Doctor. Eres un maldito bicho palo. Si es por eso ya te puedes ir tumbando a la bartola en un sofá.

NO necesitas bajar de peso.

_Donna _

* * *

Pero tú sí.

_Tenth Doctor_

* * *

Touchée, chico de Marte.

_Donna _


End file.
